minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean Mash-Up Pack
The Pirates of the Caribbean Mash-Up Pack is a mash-up pack available for Legacy Console Editions and the Bedrock Edition This DLC heavily borrows elements of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise to add new Skin options, textures, music, and a pre-made world. Skins *'Jack Sparrow' - Every movie *'Will Turner' - Every movie except On Stranger Tides *'Elizabeth Swann' - Every movie except On Stranger Tides (based on Curse of the Black Pearl) *'Captain Barbossa' - Every movie *'Cursed Captain Barbossa' - Curse of the Black Pearl *'Cursed Captain Jack Sparrow' - Curse of the Black Pearl *'Commodore James Norrington' - Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, and At World's End *'Joshamee Gibs' - Every movie *'Cotton' - Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, and Dead Men Tell no Tales *'Anamaria' - Curse of the Black Pearl *'Marty' - Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, and At World's End *'Pintel' - Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, and At World's End *'Ragetti' - Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, and At World's End *'Bo'sun' - Curse of the Black Pearl *'Cursed Koehler' - Curse of the Black Pearl *'Cursed Jacoby' - Curse of the Black Pearl *'Murtogg' - Curse of the Black Pearl *'Mullroy' - Curse of the Black Pearl *'Davy Jones' - Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, and Dead Men Tell no Tales *'Bootstrap Bill' - Mentioned in Curse of the Black Pearl, appears in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End *'Cutler Beckett' - Dead Man's Chest and At World's End *'Tia Dalma' - Dead Man's Chest and At World's End *'Maccus' - Dead Man's Chest and At World's End *'Hadras' - Dead Man's Chest and At World's End *'Koleniko' - Dead Man's Chest and At World's End *'Palifico' - Dead Man's Chest and At World's End *'Eel Head' - Dead Man's Chest and At World's End *'Clanker' - Dead Man's Chest and At World's End *'Tai Huang' - At World's End *'Captain Swann' - At World's End *'Captain Ammand' - At World's End *'Gentleman Jocard' - At World's End *'Mistress Ching' - At World's End *'Captaine Chevalee' - At World's End *'Captain Villanueva' - At World's End *'Blackbeard' - On Stranger Tides *'Angelica' - On Stranger Tides *'Syrena' - On Stranger Tides *'Philip Swift' - On Stranger Tides *'Captain Salazar' - Dead Men Tell no Tales *'Henry Turner' - Dead Men Tell no Tales *'Carina Smyth' - Dead Men Tell no Tales *'Officer Magda' - Dead Men Tell no Tales *'Lieutenant Lesaro' - Dead Men Tell no Tales *'Officer Santos' - Dead Men Tell no Tales Locations *'Port Royal' - Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, and At World's End *'Interceptor' - Curse of the Black Pearl *'The Black Pearl' (5 variants) - Every Movie *'Black Sam's Spit' - Curse of the Black Pearl and On Stranger Tides *'Isla de Muerta' - Curse of the Black Pearl *'Tortuga' - Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, and At World's End *'Cannibal Island' - Dead Man's Chest *'The Flying Dutchman' (2 variants) - Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, and Dead Men Tell no Tales *'Tia Dalma's House' - Dead Man's Chest *'Isle Cruces' - Dead Man's Chest *'The Kraken' - Dead Man's Chest and At World's End *'HMS Endeavour' - Dead Man's Chest and At World's End *'Davy Jones' Locker' - Mentioned in Curse of the Black Pearl, Appears in Dead Man's Chest *'Singapore' - Mentioned in Curse of the Black Pearl, Appears in At World's End *'Shipwreck Island' - At World's End *'Queen Ann's Revenge' - On Stranger Tides and Dead Men Tell no Tales *'White Cape Bay' - On Stranger Tides *'The Devil's Triangle' - Dead Men Tell no Tales *'The Silent Mary' - Dead Men Tell no Tales *'Black Rock Island' - Dead Men Tell no Tales Texture Replacements Mobs Enderman - Captain Salazar's Ghost Crew Items Music Discs - Music Box Music The music does not appear to be from any Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Location of various items in the map Twelve music discs * cat- * blocks- * chirp- * mellohi- * far- * stal- * 11- . * strad- * ward- * mall- * 13- * where are we now- Ocean Monument There is one near Isla de Muerta. Shipwrecks There are many shipwrecks across the map. Woodland Mansion There is an underground mansion under Cannibal Island. Nether Portal There is one near the edge of the map (pre built section) as well as in the Kraken's Mouth. End Portal There is a Stronghold near Port Royale's prison sewer entrance. Gallery File:PiratesoftheCaribbean Mash-Up 1.jpg|The Black Pearl Video Category:Mash-Up Packs Category:Texture Packs Category:DLC Category:Skin Packs Category:Maps